<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brooklyn's Detroit Detective by goldenhawkk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809346">Brooklyn's Detroit Detective</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhawkk/pseuds/goldenhawkk'>goldenhawkk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Autistic Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Bisexual Jake Peralta, Canon Gay Character, Connor &amp; CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Crossover, Established Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Established Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Established Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Established Relationship, F/M, Good Parent Hank Anderson, M/M, Protective Markus (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenhawkk/pseuds/goldenhawkk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Connor Anderson gets transferred to the Nine-Nine for six months on the red ice case, what will happen?</p><p>(Side work; no consistent update schedule)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, Kevin Cozner/Ray Holt, Ray Holt &amp; Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Ray Holt &amp; Jake Peralta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>165</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brooklyn's Detroit Detective</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, squad, listen up,” Terry Jefferds, Sergeant of Brooklyn’s 99th, precinct said to his detectives, “Captain is going to tell you some very important news, and I need you guys to not freak out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarge, when have we </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>freaked out?” Jake Peralta scoffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy Santiago rolled her eyes. “Jake, you screamed when you heard Tony Hawk was coming to Brooklyn last week last week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was excited!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyways!” Terry called, louder than before. “I don’t even know what the news is yet, I was just told it was exciting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were told it was exciting? By the </span>
  <em>
    <span>captain?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jake scoffed. “What is it, the robot store getting new vegetarian oil?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peralta, I thought we’ve stopped the robot jokes. Beep boop,” Captain Holt said in his usual authoritative monotone. “Besides the point, the Detroit Red Ice epidemic has spread to Brooklyn and one of their detectives is coming over to help work it. Either way, Captain Fowler from the DPD has agreed that their brightest detective, Connor Anderson, will work with us for the next six months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>CONNOR ANDERSON?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Jake screamed. “The Connor Anderson? The Connor Anderson who caught the Strip Club Murderers then found out it was a sex trafficking ring? The Connor Anderson who jumped on a train to catch the Pigeon Killer? The Connor Anderson who captured a nanny they believed to have kidnapped a child but then figured out they were both being abused by a red ice dealer?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes… that Connor Anderson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s official. I’m becoming his best friend,” Jake declared, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. He gasped. “What if we become badass detective boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake! What about us?” Charles Boyle gasped in horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jake!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Amy, it just came out, I love you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I severely doubt that you two will become best friends, Peralta,” Holt commented. “I’ve known him since before he joined the academy. I was… good friends with his father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Captain boned Anderson’s dad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I DID NOT!”</span>
</p><p>
  <b>BROOKLYN’S DETROIT DETECTIVE</b>
</p><p>
  <b>1.01</b>
</p><p>
  <b>PILOT</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor Anderson is bad with first impressions. So, he was only ten minutes early when he entered the precinct’s elevator, and he was forcing himself to not pace back and forth, but only because there was a uniformed officer that looked a little too much like Gavin Reed. Instead, he was flipping his regular quarter back and forth between his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The elevator dinged open, showing the bullpen with a detective trying to balance a fire extinguisher on his face. He wanted to close the elevator doors, go back downstairs, and hype himself up for another ten minutes. But then, Raymond Holt’s eyes met his and he was stuck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Holt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook hands, Holt adding the affectionate hand on the shoulder as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come into my office. We’ll chat there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor tried to ignore the high pitched squeal that came from the detective previously balancing a fire extinguisher. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are your brothers and father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Conrad’s disciplinary file is becoming as thick as Dad’s, so take that as you will,” Connor said with a short laugh. “Conan has finally made detective as well, so we're all proud of him. He and Dad are taking over the Detroit red ice cases.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send him my regards. How’s that… painter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Markus?” Connor smiled. He knew Holt cared about him and his family, but he knows he doesn’t have the time to keep up with it. “He’s fine. You don’t have to pretend to care about my love life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank goodness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, Captain. Tell me about your squad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, come with me.” Holt lead him to the window observing the bullpen. He pointed at two old guys eating pies without utensils. “Those two are Hitchcock and Scully. Both are almost worthless on the field, but good for desk work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded non-committedly as Hitchcock tried to drink out of a mug full of tacks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then that’s Rosa. Tough, smart, and intimidating, but don’t let her scare you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been with my entire precinct when we ran out of coffee. Nothing scares me anymore.” The woman yelled in frustration and hurled her computer monitor across the bullpen. “I still stand by my statement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles Boyle. Not the best or smartest, but never gives up. Not athletic at all.” As if he heard, Boyle spilled his soup on his lap. Connor held back a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amy Santiago. The only girl in a big family of boys, which has made her competitive as all hell. Also a mild ass-kisser.” Amy glanced over his shoulder, trying to get a better look at the two men. Captain Holt glared at her, which made her spin back around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Terry Jeffords. Family man. All muscle, but very soft. Loves yogurt.” Terry brough out a six pack of yogurt and opened them all at once. Jesus, was this some sort of sit-com?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last but not least, Jake Peralta. Our best detective, but also an overgrown man-child. I think I’m going to set him up on the red ice case with you and Diaz.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stood for a second in shocked silence. “The man who was trying to balance a fire extinguisher with his face?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, Connor, I know you don’t like people goofing around on the job but he is one of my best detectives.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor scoffed. “Let me reiterate. Balanced a fire extinguisher on his face.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Connor, I know you’re used to fun uncle Ray, but I am now your superior. And you will work the case with Peralta and Diaz. Now, we should introduce you to the squad officially.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor continued to fidget with the quarter in his hands as Holt led him back out of the office. They stood properly in front of the precinct, Jake Peralta bouncing excitedly in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone, meet Detective Connor Anderson. Go ahead and introduce yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“…I’m Connor Anderson. It’s a pleasure to be working with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speech!” Amy cheered, smiling happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, that was it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no,” Jake mumbled. “Two robots.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s eyebrows furrowed. Great. Another one of those people. Terry approached him carefully, extending his hand. “Terry Jeffords. I’m an admirer of your work. Especially that one where you were sent to check on a domestic dispute then you talked a guy down from jumping off the roof with a little girl!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Daniel’s case.” Connor laughed awkwardly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Connor, your desk is right across from Diaz’s. You’ll be working the case with Peralta. Dismissed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake walked up to him, grinning stupidly. “Heeeyyy, Partner!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, my name is Connor, I’m the detective sent by the Detroit Police Department.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I heard! We are gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span> friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother is my best friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor didn’t like Peralta. Just because he was autistic does not mean he’s an emotionless machine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, no doubt, no doubt,” Jake mumbled, clearly feeling awkward again. “Well, we’ll finish this case quick and easy! Less than a week!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have been tracing this asshole for over three years. No matter how much I want to stop working with you, we will be here for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, have you met Diaz?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“‘Sup.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake laughed loudly. “This isn’t awkward at all!”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>No matter how bad Connor is at first impressions, he could automatically tell that Jake is much worse at all impressions. It was his first full day on the NYPD and he’s had four separate headaches. One from Scully and Hitchcock, three from Jake Peralta and his stupid air horns. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as a fifth one was prickling at the front of his skull from Peralta and Santiago arguing, his phone buzzed. He’s never been so thankful for a call in his life. He looked up at Rosa, who paused mid sentence when his phone rang. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I gotta take this. Is there anywhere-?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Balcony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly pushed through the precinct, ignoring the yelling of Peralta. He’s really starting to hate the sound of his voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was in the chill of the New York air, he was finally able to see the caller ID. He smiled, immediately pressing the answer button,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, baby, what do you need?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just checking up on you and your new workplace,” Markus said from the other end of the line. “I caught you during your lunch break, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not for another hour. But it’s fine! I was already getting another headache.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another? It’s only noon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The detective Holt put me on the case with is completely incompetent. I looked over at him and there was ants in a pie tin. I think it used to be an actual pie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus laughed. “You gotta calm down, Con.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also called me a robot the moment I walked in. And Captain sent the detectives an email before I came explaining what to do if I start panicking because of sensory overload.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to send North over there to kick his ass? Or should I come over and kick his ass? Because no one is mean to </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, it’s fine. I can handle him. But thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything for my amazing detective boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you can hear my eyes rolling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Markus laughed again before the sound of cans falling cams through the speaker. “Oh, goddammit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s karma for making fun of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haha, Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Mark-” Connor stopped talking when he saw the door to the balcony swing open. “Hey, baby, I’m gonna have to call you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Detective Boyfriend, I’ll talk to you later. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Markus. Bye.” He ended the phone call before looking up at Peralta. “I’ll take time out of my lunch break for that phone call. What do you need, detective?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that your… boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just when he didn’t think Jake could get any worse, it turns out he’s homophobic. He squared his shoulders and crossed his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, cool cool cool, noice, noice, ready for our stake out?”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“We’re here on a stake out. Stake out with my bros. Stake out with Connor and Rose…uh. See, it just doesn’t work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got, Rosie!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa glared at Jake, making him yelp and jump back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor hates this stupid stakeout more then anything. He’s been so stressed with Peralta in the back seat that he’s been flipping his coin back and forth between his hands for the past twenty minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peralta, focus. We’re looking for a drug lord, and I don’t need your foolishness distracting me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really are so much like the captain, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the love of God, Jake, shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Rosa, did you know Connor has a boyfriend?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did this detective just out me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Rosa asked, suddenly intrigued. “Is he hot? Does he have a nice ass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Detective Diaz! That is none of your business!” Connor squeaked, face bright red. “But, uh, yes. To both.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! Nice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, Anderson, Diaz, stop being so immature! I think I see the guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, of course, Peralta stops Connor’s conversation as soon as it turns gay. But, at least, it is actually the perp they’re looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait a second, that’s the perp they’re looking for!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s him, lets go!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all raced out of the car, running after the man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NYPD! Stop running!” Rosa yelled, making the perp run faster. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, of course. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The man started climbing up the fire escape of a nearby building. Once he climbed up the ladder to the second floor, he kicked it down. Stupid New York and it’s stupid old structures. He was about three stories up before Rosa reached the bottom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor rushed at the wall, bounding off of it and turning quickly to grab the railing. Instead of climbing into the platforms, he launched himself to the next level railing until he caught up to the perp. He threw himself over the rail and onto the criminal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor tackled him, using his knee to keep him pinned down as he forced him into handcuffs. “Todd Williams, you are under arrest! You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in court. You have the right to talk to a lawyer for advice before we ask you any questions. You have the right to have a lawyer with you during questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish. If you decide to answer questions now without a lawyer present, you have the right to stop answering at any time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell did you follow me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was transferred for the red ice case, Mr. Williams. And I’m going to have a great time telling your daughter you’re going to jail for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go to hell, Anderson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor stood him up. “See you there. Detectives, I’m going to take him down through the building.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it! Meet you in the lobby detective badass!” Jake yelled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost scoffed before knocking on the window. A tired, raccoon-eyed man came to the window. He flashed his badge and the man slid the window open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I take a perp through your apartment to get him to the lobby?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man shrugged. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor nodded thankfully and looked at the man’s greasy, long brunette hair. “Also, wash your hair. You look like a hobo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor led Todd through the building and to the street outside where he handed him off to Rosa. He took his coin out to flick between his fingers again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake ran up to Connor smiling. “Great job, Connor!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slapped Connor on the back, a bit too hard. The slap made Connor lurch forward, the coin flying out of his hands, rolling down the sidewalk, and into a sewer grate. Air caught in Connor’s throat. He’s had this coin since he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>sixteen. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And now because of this idiot it’s just gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, dude!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor forced the tears not to come out of his eyes. He turned to Jake and glared at him. He squared his shoulders again and stepped toward him. “Don’t. Touch. Me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake laughed nervously. “Haha, sorry!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor turned on his heel and stormed off to the car. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>“Captain, I’m sorry if I seem rude, but you have to take this detective off the case! He is the most incompetent, hard headed person I have ever had to work with!” Connor ranted, standing over Captain Holt’s desk the next day. “He’s so incredibly disrespectful as well!” Connor said as stormed straight into Captain Holt’s office on the next day. Holt called Rosa, already having a feeling what it would be about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He almost made us miss the perp. I have never disliked a partner on a case more. And I have worked with Reed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes, I remember Gavin,” Holt said, a bad memory playing over in his eyes. “But, he is my best detective, and I know he wouldn’t let a criminal pass him by. What is the real reason you want him gone, Connor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor swallowed hard. He glanced at Rosa and back at Holt and took a deep breath. “He’s ignorant. I walked into the bullpen and he called me a robot. I have been called that my whole life and I didn’t want to walk into a workplace and hear it again. He caught me on the phone with Markus and he laughed at me and got all nervous. Then, when we were on the stake out, he outed me to Rosa, obviously trying to embarrass me. And finally, he slapped me on the back and made me lose Hank’s coin. I didn’t come here to be bullied like in middle school again. I left my family to solve a case, not be discriminated against.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holt stood up. “Connor, that is a conversation you will have to have with Peralta. He is not coming off the case and that is final.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor swallowed. “May I take my mandated fifteen minute break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to complain about me to that painter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s Markus-! And… no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead.” Connor sped out to the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rosa stood. “I also have to talk with someone. In the bullpen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also left, immediately heading over to Jake’s desk and smacking him in the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owie! What was that for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re an idiot, Peralta. You really thought it was a good idea to out Connor? I meant to call you out on that yesterday, but your dumbass ran off!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You outed Connor?!” Amy whisper-yelled. “Wait.. and Connor’s gay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t tell anyone, Santiago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would never!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And why the hell would you call him a robot, Peralta? Captain told us about his sensory overloads, and that means he’s autistic. Autistic people get enough shit from people who actually dislike them to take shit from ignorant assholes like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? When did Captain say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy gasped indignantly. “Jake, he sent us an email!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that must have gone straight to spam. Whoopsie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop joking! He uses that coin to stim. He’s had it since he was a teenager because his father gave it to him. And because of you, it’s lost in the sewers. And you didn’t even mean your apology.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And that’s not all! What the hell did you say to make him think you’re homophobic?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!” Jake squeaked. His eyes widened. “Oh no, I seem like a total douchewad, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Amy smiled sympathetically. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to fix this somehow, don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both of the women said, “Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>The next Monday, Connor was in at work early. He was already working at his desk when Jake walked in carrying a small bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Connor. I realized how many dumb things I’ve said during this case, so I got you this gift to say ‘I’m sorrry for all the dumb things I’ve said let’s do great with this next case!’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor took the bag from his hand, suspicion still heavy in his mind. He slowly pulled out the tissue paper to reveal…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A… fidget cube?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! White with little rainbow thingys. To show you I’m 100% okay with you being gay and I’m not homophobic. I swear. I’m bi.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor’s face blushed pink. “Oh, I’m so sorry—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! There’s still more in the bag!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor dug further into the paper to find his old coin. He gasped and pulled it out, quickly flicking it between his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My coin! You found it!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I realized how much it meant to you so I went looking through the sewers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How on earth did you manage to do that?" Connor asked, incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jake shrugged. "I dunno. Dumb luck?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor smiled. “Thank you, Jake. So much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem, Connor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...but, I already complained about you multiple times to my boyfriend. He, his friends, and my family most likely really hate you now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not a Doctor</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(Shh)</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>